


Contradictions

by fingalsanteater



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy is angry and frustrated. Seth is playing some sort of game. Somehow, they both get exactly what they wanted. Yet, somehow, what they get is nothing like what they wanted at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ck8oBcOUBg&feature=youtu.be) of Seth Rollins kissing Randy Orton's boot, the kinky fucker! You don't have to watch it, but this fic might make more sense with it.

Randy wasn't exactly sure what Seth had been thinking. He was used to Seth begging for mercy, the fucking weasel, but getting down on his hands and kissing Randy's boot was a new one. And if he really thought Randy was going to shake his hand and call them square after everything, just because Seth was willing to kiss his boot, well, Seth was more out of his mind than Dean Ambrose.  
  
He was going to tear Seth apart in Extreme Rules and no amount of begging and pleading could sway him. Seth seemed to think differently, however. Which was probably why he was standing with his hands in the pockets of his jeans outside Randy's hotel room door a little after midnight. The man was tenacious, Randy had to give him that.  
  
Peering out the peephole, he watched Seth jostle the keys in his pocket nervously. Randy thought about not acknowledging him at all, but he was curious. Seth's odd persistence to get Randy to show him mercy had gone beyond stupid and become exceedingly more pathetic. Well, Randy was all for exploiting a pathetic, sniveling Seth Rollins.  
  
He cracked open the door. "What do you want, Rollins?" Seth's nervousness was still on display, his large, expressive eyes widening at Randy's question. Randy was never sure if half of Seth's fear and cowardice was an act or not. After all, he'd easily and ruthlessly turned his back on men he'd called brothers, so it was reasonable to conceive of Seth making himself appear weak to throw people off. Not that Randy was saying Seth was any match for him, but he grudgingly had to admit he was a decent competitor. Not that he'd ever tell Seth that. Randy wasn't fooled either way, though. He'd never call Seth brother and show his back to him, but he'd also never think Seth was anything more than what he appeared to be-- a spineless coward who let others fight his matches for him.  
  
"J-just to talk," he said, voice cracking. Randy almost rolled his eyes. If this was an act, Seth was laying it on a little thick.  
  
"No J and J hiding around the corner with steel chairs?" Randy suppressed an annoyed sigh at the thought of dealing with those two right now.  
  
Seth's eyes darted to either side of him. "Not unless they followed me," he answered. "I meant to come alone. Can I.. can I come in?"  
  
"Why? So you can try and curb stomp me in my own hotel room?" He leveled the accusation with some angry heat to his voice, his tone a rumbling growl he hoped would scare Seth off and end this conversation before things got out of control. He wouldn't put it past Seth to try to curb stomp him out of commission before Extreme Rules and Randy wasn't sure if he wanted to try and control his anger for very much longer. Things could get messy.  
  
Seth pursed his lips, irritated. "No. Like I said," he held up his hands in supplication, "just to talk."  
  
"You have five minutes and this better be good," said Randy, too curious to just let Seth walk away. Normally he'd just tell Seth to fuck off, but he was exhausted and when he was exhausted he did stupid things, let stupid ideas invade his thoughts. Stupid ideas like the notion Seth had anything worthwhile to say.

Leaving the door cracked open, Randy stood barefoot in the middle of the room, expecting Seth to come in with his security team trailing behind. He briefly wished he'd thought to at least put on shoes. But, it turned out it was just Seth who pushed open the door and closed it behind him with a heavy click. Randy wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that Seth actually did come alone.  
  
"Start talking," said Randy, crossing his arms over his bare chest and nervously curling his toes into the carpet. He was used to wearing minimal clothing in the ring, but something about standing in his hotel room in only thin cotton shorts made him feel oddly exposed. Maybe it was the time of night or the unfamiliarity of the situation. Or, maybe it was the way Seth's eyes seemed to zone in on Randy's bare feet, reminding Randy that just hours ago he had been down on the ground, pressing his lips to Randy's big, black boot.  
  
Seth drew his eyes back up to Randy's face and licked his lips, pausing to choose his words.  
  
"Look," he said, holding up just one hand this time, palm out, "I'll-- I'll do anything..." He trailed off, sighing in frustration and running his hand through his loose hair before dropping it to his side.  
  
Randy stood silently, waiting for him to continue and somewhat unsure of what he was feeling. He was used to anger, and he was feeling plenty of that. Seth's stammering and unfinished sentence was hell on his nerves, grating them down until even the sound of Seth's breath was enough to  make him want to grab him by his hair and shake the words out of him. But, his anger was tinged with something else, something that'd been simmering hotly in his gut since Seth had kissed his boot.  
  
Randy wasn't stupid. He recognized the arousal, tight and hot, that wound through him. He wasn't sure if the fact that he was attracted to Seth Rollins was fueling his short-temper right now, or his anger was so overwhelming that it was causing his brain to short circuit and confuse hatred with lust. His mind was replaying their match, replaying what Seth looked like on his hands and knees, blond-black hair wild around his face as he softly pressed his lips to Randy's boot. He wanted to tear Seth apart and leave him broken, he wanted to fuck him senseless and leave him aching, he wanted to do both.  
  
Seth started up again, "I want us to--"  
  
Randy cut him off, suddenly not caring what he had to say. Seth's unfinished sentences and drawn out  pauses had allowed him too long to seethe in his anger and unwelcome desire.  
  
And, Seth didn't get to want. Seth had everything-- the title, the backing of the Authority.  
  
Randy was done being polite. He stalked closer, too quickly for Seth to turn and run, and grabbed him by his blond hair, wrenching his head to the side.  
  
"You want what?" He rasped hotly into Seth's ear. "We are never going to be anything. Not friends, not brothers. I'll never be your lackey or the Authority's lap dog. I'm going to destroy you at Extreme Rules. I'm going to pound you into the canvas and leave you broken. You hear me, Rollins. I'm going to take everything from you." He yanked Seth's hair tighter in his fist, causing him to yelp.  
  
Each one of his next words was punctuated with a sharp tug to Seth's hair. "You'll never be able to touch me. I'm going to own you."  
  
Seth was grimacing, sucking in air through his teeth with a sharp hiss. They were close, so close, their bodies nearly touching but not quite, the only point of contact Randy's hand in Seth's hair.  
  
He was babbling, pleading with Randy. "Please, please, listen. Please, just let me explain," Seth said, but Randy was beyond listening.  
  
"Listen to what? Your simpering, your lies?" Randy's mouth was hot and wet on Seth's ear, his lips skimming the shell of it. Seth grabbed Randy's bicep, gripping the muscle and digging his fingers in hard, but not pushing him away.  
  
"I said you can't touch me," said Randy, stepping back but keeping his tight grip on Seth's hair. Seth dropped his hand.  
  
Through his gritted teeth Seth asked, "What will make you listen to me?" Randy yanked Seth's hair, pulling his head down until Seth was forced to kneel or bend his body awkwardly to the side. Seth chose to kneel.  
  
Like in the ring earlier he was on his knees, eyes wide and pleading. Randy didn't even give a fuck what Seth had to say. He wasn't going to listen to one word. His actions were being driven purely by pent-up frustration. Idle curiosity as to why Seth wanted to talk to him had been replaced with the hot pulse of anger and desire.  
  
Clapping his hand over Seth's open mouth, stifling his pleas and protests. Seth's nostrils flared and his startled breath rolled over the back of Randy's hand, harsh and hot.  
  
"You listen to me," said Randy, voice low and rumbling in his chest, vibrating within his rib cage, words bouncing off his insides, bruising and unable to find release just like his building frustration and arousal.  
  
"Before I listen to anything you have to say, I'd like to see you on your hands and knees again. You had no problem kissing my boot, so now you can kiss my feet."  
  
Randy paused, smiling at the look in Seth's eyes. It was fear tinged with a surge of determination, like he was willing to do anything Randy thought up, but afraid of the possibilities. Randy still wasn't sure why Seth would go along with anything he suggested, but then, he wasn't sure why Seth had gotten on his knees in the ring in the first place. His uncertainty regarding Seth's motivations didn't mean a damn thing. He didn't need to know what Seth was thinking in order to destroy and humiliate him.  
  
He continued. "Then, maybe," he yanked Seth's hair again, just to ensure Seth got the point," maybe, I'll consider listening." He untangled his hand from Seth's hair and pulled his hand away from his lips, wiping the moisture left on his palm from Seth's open, panting mouth on the top of his head.  
  
"Well," said Randy, smirking, his hand still resting on Seth's head. "I'm waiting, Rollins." He pushed down slightly on Seth's.  
  
Seth narrowed his eyes. "You're an asshole, Orton," he said, but still scooted back and bent low to the floor, long fingered hands spread out on the carpet, bracketing both of Randy's feet. Lowering his mouth to Randy's foot, the one he'd kissed in the ring, the touch of his lips was soft and tentative.  
  
A shudder ran through Randy, a shock that coursed up from the hesitant touch of Seth's lips straight to his cock. His cock hadn't been flaccid ever since he'd first grabbed Seth by the hair, but his arousal hadn't been noticeable. But, now, seeing Seth on the floor in front of him, feeling the hot, wet press of his mouth and knowing he was the one who put Seth Rollins in that position, he was the one who made Seth Rollins beg, caused his breath to hitch, catching in his throat. The sight of Seth, the feel of his mouth on the top of his foot caused his cock to swell.  
  
Seth started to pull his mouth away but Randy, somehow still able to think, said, "Now, wait. The other one too, Rollins. Don't half-ass it."  
  
"Don't half-ass it," muttered Seth, mocking Randy's tone.  
  
"Hey," said Randy sharply, bending down to grab Seth's hair and yanking his head up, forcing Seth to meet his eyes. "you're supposed to be winning me over."  
  
"I'm... sorry?" Seth made it sound almost like a question, like he wasn't sure whether he was actually apologizing.  
  
Randy wasn't going to go easy on him. Seth had asked for this and he didn't get to be snide about the stipulations.  
  
"You don't sound very sorry," he said. "You sound like you don't really care about whatever you came here for."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, the only sound their breathing, tight in their throats and coming out ragged. Seth's eyes never left his.  
  
"You're right," he finally said, swallowing hard. "I'll do whatever you tell me."  
  
"Good." Satisfied, Randy let go of his hair and straightened up. Seth's eyes flicked down, raking across the smooth planes of Randy's chest, down his stomach, and then pausing. Randy watched as Seth took in a deep breath and sucked his bottom lip in his mouth, worrying it slightly between his teeth. Randy briefly wondered what caused that reaction, only to realize Seth was staring right at his hard as fuck dick straining against his shorts. Shit.  
  
Seth, surprisingly, didn't say anything about Randy's obvious arousal, he just bent his head and kissed the other foot like instructed. But, this time, he wrapped his strong fingers around the back of Randy's ankles and kissed the top of his foot less hesitantly. Then, catching Randy by surprise, he licked a stripe from toe to ankle. He stroked the tendon at the back of Randy's ankle as he licked.  
  
Pressing his fist to his mouth, Randy tried to suppress the groan trying to force its way through his lips at feeling Seth's tongue on his foot. Seth didn't stop with just one lick. He licked every inch of the top of Randy's feet and between his toes so slowly and carefully that Randy wasn't sure how he was still standing at the end of it. All the blood in his body had rushed straight to his cock and stayed there.  
  
He pressed a final kiss to each foot, then straightened up and sat back, still on his knees in front of Randy. He was eye level with Randy's dick, a slight smirk on his face that made Randy see red. He couldn't decide if he wanted to smack the smirk off his face or fuck him so hard he wouldn't have the energy left to smirk like that. Maybe both. Probably both.  
  
"Was that acceptable?" Asked Seth, sounding smug.  
  
It was more than acceptable, but Randy wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. "It was something," he said. "Not sure I'd call it acceptable."  
  
Seth pouted theatrically, and asked,  "What else can I do?" He licked his lips pointedly and looked up from where his eyes had been glued to the hard bulge of Randy's dick deliberately, and, in that moment Randy understood. He knew where this was going, and his cock liked the idea even if his brain didn't. He couldn't help but wonder if this was part of Seth's plan all along, and if it was stupid to show this kind of vulnerability. Of course it was stupid, everything they were doing right now was stupid, but that didn't stop him from saying what his lust addled brain supplied next.  
  
"How about you shut the fuck up and suck my cock now, Rollins. I'll tell you when you've done enough to prove to me you're serious." Not the smoothest thing he'd ever said, but it'd do.  
  
He grabbed Seth's hair and tugged him forward. Seth followed the pull of his hair easily and braced his hands on Randy's hips. Sliding his fingers under the waistband of Randy's shorts, he pushed them down over his hips, over his cock and down his legs until they pooled around his feet. He didn't even bother stepping out of them and Seth didn't waste any time, a sense of desperation seeming to build in both of them as soon as Seth's hands had gripped Randy's hips.  
  
Seth wrapped his hand around the base of Randy's cock, rubbed his thumb on the head, smearing pre-come shiny all over the swollen flesh. He bent his head closer until Randy could feel the warmth of his mouth. Randy's hands found Seth's soft hair as his mouth closed over him, soft lips and strong tongue stroking him as he slid his mouth down Randy's length.  
  
Seth's mouth on him was sloppy and frenetic, like he was eager to have Randy's cock in his mouth, like he was excited to suck him down deep enough to choke. Randy had wanted to take control, grab the sides of Seth's head and fuck his mouth until he came down his throat, but every jerk of his hips was met with equal enthusiasm. It was unexpected and both hot as fuck and disturbing that Seth seemed so into it. Despite the dreadful growing feeling this was part of some elaborate scheme to screw him over, the electric heat of impending orgasm was still building in him, spikes of arousal shooting through him every time he caught sight of the way his cock caused Seth's cheek to bulge out.  
  
When he came, the only warning he gave was the tightening of his hands in Seth's hair. A dick move, for sure, but Seth was doing what Randy wanted and he wanted Seth to choke on his come. But, Seth swallowed his come down as easily and as readily as he'd sucked his cock.  
  
When Randy pulled out, Seth's mouth was red and shiny with spit. He'd never thought about kissing Seth before, but seeing him like he was now, on his knees with his mouth swollen and just fucked, his eyes dark and hooded, was enticing.  
  
"Good thing I assumed you were going to be an asshole and not give me any warning," whined Seth as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. The complaint sounded more cursory than angry, however.  
  
"You seemed to swallow just fine without warning."  
  
Seth laughed and said, "Yeah, well. Only because I know what I'm doing."  
  
And didn't that put images in Randy's brain he'd rather not be there. He was already imagining what it'd be like to fuck Seth himself. Now he was imagining what Seth looked like when he was getting fucked by someone else. He wondered who'd been fucking him recently-- probably Reigns or Ambrose. Well, that wasn't very recent, but Ambrose at the very least had been fucking Seth within the last year. That dude treated Seth's betrayal like he was Seth's crazy ex-boyfriend rather than just an ex-friend.  
  
"You're a better cocksucker than wrestler, that's for sure," said Randy, feeling petty.  
  
"Fuck you," said Seth, starting to get to his feet. Randy let him get up, but Seth was off balance and Randy was able to grab his shoulder and pull him forward. Their hips collided and Randy could feel Seth's hard cock pressing into him.  
  
Randy kissed him, their mouths and noses meeting awkwardly and painfully before they shifted and settled into a more comfortable position. Sucking Seth's bottom lip into his mouth, he bit him lightly and licked into his mouth. Thrusting his hips against Randy's thigh, he tried to get some friction against his hard cock. Maybe he could get off against Randy's leg while still in his jeans, but Randy had a better idea. He pushed Seth away briefly and unbuttoned his jeans. Seth helped him push his pants and underwear over his hips, just far enough expose his cock so Randy could palm it. He pushed into the tight circle of Randy's fist, eased only by his pre-come and thrust a few times, but Randy's palm wasn't slick enough.  
  
"Here," he said, holding his palm to Seth's mouth," lick it." Seth licked his hand and then Randy wrapped it around him again, pulling him off, letting Seth jerkily thrust his cock into his hand until he came with a groan, spilling over Randy's hand and abdomen. After he came, Seth leaned his forehead against Randy's shoulder to catch his breath. It was intimate, this moment after, feeling Seth's spent cock soften in his hand and feeling  Seth's ragged breath hot against his skin. Randy didn't want intimacy with Seth, he wanted to disgrace and destroy him.  
  
He pushed Seth away.  
  
"You're a mess, Rollins," he said, then yanked up his shorts and headed to the bathroom to clean up. He'd thought about making Seth lick the come from his hand and stomach, but he couldn't stand to have Seth touching him any longer.

  
When he came back Seth was still standing in the middle of the room frowning with his dick out.  
  
"Rollins, come on. Put your dick away. I'm done with you now." It was flippant and cruel and Randy didn't give a shit. He was regretting this whole last half hour, and Randy hated regretting sex.

  
"You mind if I..." Seth said, gesturing to the bathroom.  
  
"Whatever will get you out of my room faster." Randy plopped down on the bed and tried to get comfortable, tried to shake off this sick, uneasy feeling that had come over him.  
  
After a few minutes, Seth came back all tucked away and looking slightly less disheveled.  
  
He brushed his hair back from his face and asked, "Are you ready to listen now?"  
  
Randy settled against the headboard and pretended to consider. Randy already knew the answer, he just liked watching Seth squirm.

  
Finally he said, "I'm kind of tired. Why don't you let me think about it and I'll get back to you." Dismissal with no promise of future meeting was exactly the kind of thing that would rile Seth up. It worked.  
  
Seth scoffed. "Right," he said sarcastically. "You know, you are an idiot, Orton. I was going to bring you in, but now you can just fuck off."  
  
"Bring me in? With the Authority? You're the one who's an idiot. I told you I'm done with them." Seth was calling him stupid, but did he not get that Randy was out?

"Hey," started Seth, but Randy interrupted.

"Did my cock hitting the back of your throat knock you senseless, or was it all the RKOs?" Smirking he watched as Seth's mouth fell open in surprise and outrage, a red blush creeping up his long neck. Seth sputtered hopelessly for a second, then clenched his fists and seemed to gain control of himself.

"This was never about the Authority," he said cryptically. "Your loss, Orton. I'll remember this when you come begging to me."  
  
Then he turned as was out the door before Randy could even formulate a reply. And, damn it, now Randy was curious again. If it wasn't about the Authority, what was it about? Fuck it. Randy was going to sate his curiosity in the cage on Sunday by ramming his fist down Seth's throat.  


End file.
